


The Ferris Wheel Challenge

by Zephyr_F8



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, F/M, Multiple Endings, Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_F8/pseuds/Zephyr_F8
Summary: A kinky couple plays a dangerous game on a Ferris wheel ride. If she satisfies him and be an obedient girl, they'll get off the ride like nothing's ever happened. If she fails, he'll simply throw her clothes out of the window.





	The Ferris Wheel Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> (Words within brackets denote tone of the character, description of events or scene change, SFX etc and should not be read aloud.)
> 
> * Asterisks denote words that should be emphasised. *
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an erotic audio script written by adult, for adults, and performed by adults. All characters depicted are over the age of 18, and all actions are consensual. Do not attempt any of the actions depicted in the real world. This is a work of fiction.
> 
> This a choose-your-own-adventure story. There's a main story and two alternate endings. You should record all three audios separately and post them in different links. Instruct the audience to play the main story first, then choose their desired ending.

\---BEGIN MAIN STORY---

I can’t believe you agreed to this.

I mean, I’m probably more kinky than all the other girls you’ve been with, but this is new.

Yeah, I’ve never done anything this public before.

Shit, I’m so nervous I’m getting performance anxiety.

(deep breathes)

Thanks, babe. It’s good to know at least I’m doing this with you.

Yes, I know I don’t *have* to do it. But I want this.

I *want* to please you.

OK. We’re at the front of the queue. Let’s pick a cabin and get on.

God, that’s an entire family in the next cabin. With kids and all.

Let’s hope they don’t look up. At least the floor isn’t see through.

OK, we’re all alone here. Just you and me, slowly being taken up to three hundred feet.

I know the rules. I have to please you as much as I can. If I fail, I lose my clothes and walk out naked.

Let me strip for you. I don’t wanna waste any time. 

Blue dress and white knee-highs. I know they turn you on so much.

No, I’m not wearing a bra. I figured the less clothes I bring, the quicker it is for me to get dressed.

Let me just take off my thong… That’s all of my clothes.

Yeah, just grab them in one hand, and hang your arm out of the window like that. Clutch them tight. (chuckles)

Any time you feel I’m underwhelming, just let go. And I have to leave naked.

I want to start off by blowing you. Sit back.

(spits)

(licks and slurps, fast and powerful as she is short on time)

I’m sorry the foreplay would be short on this one… But I promise you’ll feel every bit as good.

(loud slurps) You’re getting harder, that’s good. Tell me when you want it inside me.

(deepthroat noises)

OK, I’ll sit on your lap now.

Grab my tits with one hand, and use the other to guide it in.

(loud moan)

Gah! I should probably be wetter for this. 

Don’t worry, I’ll just finger my clit for a bit, and we can get going in no time.

(moans of pleasure)

No, the family next to us is still sightseeing.

I’ll start riding you now. It’ll feel better this time.

(moans and grunts)

You like how my titties jiggle and bounce?

Kiss them and suck them if you want. I want you to feel as good as possible.

(muffled moans) Yeah, stuff the panties in my mouth.

If I lose, at least I get to keep that, right?

Everything? Okay. Yes, I know I have to play by the rules.

I’ve never been sluttier than this, you know? I’m doing this all for you, because I *need* you to feel good.

I bet none of your ex-girlfriends can compare to me. Would any of them do this for you?

Yeah, I thought so.

I want you to keep that thought in your mind, okay? 

I want you to think about it while you’re holding my dress out of the window. 

I want you to think about how I’m the best girl you’ve ever been with.

(loud moans) The most slutty…

The most needy….

Who can’t even go one day without your cock inside her…

Shit, I’m close.

I’ll get on all fours for you. I know how much you love doggystyle.

And I’ll just slide back right into your cock… (loud moan)

Yeah, grab a handful of my hair as you pound me.

I want you to pull my head up and see how my eyes are rolling up… as I cum….

(Intense moan as both orgasm)

Fuck, you came so much!

Here, I’ll have a taste.

You like how I suck on my fingers, trying to get every last drop of your seed?

Fuck, my pussy feels sore now. 

So, how did I do?

I can tell you enjoyed it. You love it so much you’re smiling. 

\---END MAIN STORY---

\---BEGIN SUCCESS ENDING---

Hah, I knew it!

I knew you wouldn’t be so cruel to actually leave me naked.

(kisses) Doesn’t make it any less hot, though.

We should do this again sometime.

I should probably get dressed. The ride is about to finish.

Do you mind standing up for me to block others from seeing me?

Sorry, I’ll have to hold on to you for support… While I put my stocking back on…

OK. Let’s get out of here, babe.

Yeah, I made quite a mess on the floor.

I hope they won’t find out it’s us. (chuckles)

\---END SUCCESS ENDING---

\---BEGIN FAILED ENDING---

(desperate with shock) Fuck! My dress! My panties!

What the fuck! I thought you loved that!  
How could you be still displeased? There’s no way I could do better!

(quiets down, apologetic) Yes, I realise I didn’t please you well enough.

I’m sorry. I really am. It’s all my fault for not being slutty enough.

Would you accept my apologies?

(warms up) Thank you. I’ll try harder next time.

Yes, I know the rules. I have to take my punishment now.

(whimpers) Could you… tell other people to look away?… I don’t want them to see me naked…

(deep breathes) I’m ready now. Let’s go.

(short pause)

Is this the fastest way out?

God, they are all looking at me….

Okay, I won’t cover myself up.

(scared) They’re all taking pictures of me….

Can you put your arms around me?

Thanks, I really need to know you’re right next to me.

(short pause)

(scared but guilty tone) Oh, officer, let me explain!

There was this….umm… machine and my dress got stuck inside one of the gears or something.

Yeah, it was moving so fast and just ripped it apart.

No, I’m just glad I didn’t get hurt. It could’ve been way worse.

You don’t need to escort us back to the parking lot. My boyfriend here will take care of me.

Thanks, officer. Have a great day.

(relieved)

God, I can’t believe I just improv’d that on the spot.

I totally didn’t look like a stupid slut.

You know we’d get in trouble, if we get caught.

We could fuck right under the cameras in the holding cell. (chuckles) You got a point.

I wasn’t so sure I’d do this at first, but I’m really glad we did it anyways.

I’ll try again, you know. But I’ll definitely please you this time.

I just need to work on my deepthroats.

I still have a bit of a gag reflex, but I’ll get rid of it after practice.

Don’t worry, babe. (kisses) Anything for you.

\---END FAILED ENDING---


End file.
